


chi è destinato a cercarsi

by rainbowdasharp



Series: Leokasa Week [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Italiano | Italian, M/M, More like "alchemy" tbh, a bit of fantasy, there is a lore behind this that I'll explain in the notes!, they don't even kiss in this fic but ok
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: In un mondo in cui i volti sono coperti da maschere per la prima parte della propria vita, Leo ha scelto di indossarne una per sempre.Questo, fino ad un incontro fatale.| Leokasa week, day 5: sun & moon / masquerade |
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Leokasa Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708744
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Leokasa Week





	chi è destinato a cercarsi

**Author's Note:**

> In questa storia, troverete molti termini specifici che, per quanto abbia cercato di spiegare, potrebbero non essere troppo chiari. Parto quindi con una piccola legenda.
> 
> Seduta: una sorta di divinazione svolta da un Mastro Mascheraio per conoscere il futuro di chi lo richieda. Non si rivela sempre esatta, ma esercita un grande fascino per i nobili.  
> Svelamento: il momento della "rivelazione" tipico della Soulmate AU. Le maschere di rado vengono toccate da estranei ma, quando accade con la propria anima gemella, questa si disfa rivelando il proprio volto e quello di chi l'ha toccata. Sinonimo di unione per la vita e di passaggio all'età adulta.  
> Ballata: Gran parte degli Svelamenti accadono qui. I ragazzi dai sedici anni in su vi hanno accesso e, sebbene non sia detto che si trovi la propria anima gemella immediatamente, è considerato il passaggio obbligato all'età adulto.  
> Mastro Mascheraio: Ogni città ne ha uno, o più di uno (a seconda del bisogno), che opera per il bene della comunità. Di solito, loro non subiscono lo Svelamento.  
> Dionisea: grandi costruzioni nelle città che radunano tutti i luoghi preposti ai rituali della maschera. Sono torri divise su tre livelli e, sul secondo, lavorano ed operano i Mastri Mascherai.
> 
> Detto questo, vi auguro una buona lettura e la speranza che questa AU vi piaccia ♥

Odiava le Sedute. 

Lo pensò mentre lasciava che, con un'ultima veloce passata, l'oro tenue della tintura per labbra seccasse sulla sua bocca sottile. Questo s'intonava perfettamente al colore della maschera di cuoio lavorato che copriva parzialmente il suo volto – un delicato strato di pelle trattata, che confondeva blu e azzurro con un più opaco oro freddo; linee nere, più marcate, disegnavano lungo la sua mascella la figura spessa che dominava tutta la parte sinistra dell'oggetto – uno spicchio di luna. 

«Sei pronto, fratello?»

Ruka fece capolino dalla stanza di fianco, curiosa ed euforica come solo lei riusciva ad essere per i grandi eventi. Ma era grazie a quell'entusiasmo che Leo poteva avere un aspetto degno, tra gli altri Mastri Mascherai, nonostante fosse l'ultimo arrivato.

Era lei, dopotutto, ad aver cucito la veste che indossava. Una tunica blu scuro cingeva il suo torace in una morsa stretta e rigida, anche se un forse troppo azzardato scollo a forma di pentagono poco lasciava immaginare del suo petto esile; l'abito si srotolava poi in una morbidezza che ricadeva lungo i fianchi stretti. Una fantasia in filo lievemente traslucido impreziosiva la stoffa altrimenti leggera e decorava tutto il capo, fino all'orlo ampio delle due lunghe maniche larghe e lo strascico appena accennato. Nei capelli, tra le due piccole trecce con cui Ruka aveva raccolto i ciuffi più lunghi e ribelli, una dozzina di brillantini concludevano l'idea di cielo stellato a cui la ragazza si era ispirata.

«Credo di sì» riuscì a dire, caloroso nel sorriso che era in grado di dedicare solo a lei. «Dico sempre che dovresti far vedere le tue creazioni a Kiryuu. Sono sicuro che una mano in più, di questi tempi, non gli dispiacerebbe».

«Aspetterò il mio Svelamento per propormi al laboratorio!» esclamò entusiasta, prima di raggiungerlo davanti allo specchio polveroso della loro camera. «Dopotutto, anche io l'anno prossimo potrò partecipare alla Ballata, finalmente» e quest'ultima parola si curò di calcarla con cura e tono sognante. 

Leo non replicò – dopotutto, era comune per tutti attendere la propria Ballata con entusiasmo... per tutti, certo, tranne che per lui. La sue poche ed imbarazzanti Ballate erano state non solo un disastro totale, ma l'ennesima conferma che la scelta che aveva fatto, riguardo il suo futuro, era più che giusta. 

«Non vedo l'ora di terrorizzare il tuo futuro compagno» ridacchiò, prima di scompigliarle appena i capelli e recarsi a prendere la sua borsa e riempirla dei pochi oggetti di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno. «E di vedere finalmente il tuo bel faccino» aggiunse, raccogliendo pennelli e pergamene, nonché un paio di libri e i suoi appunti.

«Non è giusto però che io invece non vedrò mai il tuo...». Leo non rispose, pensando che a lui invece non dispiaceva così tanto. 

Alla nascita, ad ogni individuo veniva posta sul viso una maschera neutra, di cuoio appositamente lavorato dai Mastri Mascherai. Una volta aderita completamente al volto della persona, questa cominciava ad evolversi: non solo cresceva assieme al suo proprietario, ma rivelava in colori, forme e decori l'anima, il cuore e il destino di chi la indossava. 

Erano oggetti di una bellezza indescrivibile, che ricalcavano lo spirito stesso di chi le indossava, ancor prima che l'individuo potesse imparare a conoscersi; servivano, dopotutto, a guidare le persone lungo la loro crescita – una vera e propria ancora per la propria identità. 

Le maschere non erano, però, per tutta la vita. 

Era tradizione comune che queste andassero distrutte una volta trovato il proprio compagno di vita. Solo il tocco della persona a cui il destino univa, in buona e cattiva sorte, poteva far sì che la maschera di disfacesse e rivelasse il vero volto di chi la indossava. Questo era lo _Svelamento_ ed aveva la stessa valenza di un matrimonio, seppur non su carta ufficiale (per quello, si aspettava la maggiore età, di solito). 

Decifrare le maschere per cogliere uno spiraglio di futuro era, ancora una volta, compito dei Mastri Mascherai. Era un lavoro enormemente complesso; per prima cosa, si parlava di una scienza inesatta, più simile alla magia che alla scienza e basata su fatti che non avevano mai certe possibilità di riscontro. Inoltre, a rendere più difficile la decodifica, c'era la consapevolezza che le maschere stesse fossero _creature_ ibride, forgiate con l'alchimia dei loro avi. La _Lettura_ , che avveniva durante le Sedute, era di solito esclusivo vezzo dei ricchi e dei nobili, ansiosi di conoscere il futuro dei propri eredi.

Leo non amava fare Letture – le trovava quasi offensive nei confronti di quegli oggetti tanto meravigliosi, che meritavano rispetto verso i misteri che celavano e cullavano gelosamente. Eppure, essendo poco più che un apprendista, questo compito spettava spesso a lui, perché considerato noioso e servile: dopotutto, quel disagio accomunava un po' tutti gli artigiani del laboratorio. 

La Seduta di quella sera, però, aveva qualcosa di particolare: il tempismo. Proprio quel giorno, infatti, si teneva la prima Ballata dell'anno e rimaneva un'occasione preziosa, per tutti i giovani rampolli della città, per fare il proprio debutto in società; come mai, dunque, la rinomata ed antica (per quanto in declino) famiglia Suou decideva di sottoporre il proprio unico erede ad una Lettura proprio in quell'occasione?

Sistemandosi bene la borsa a tracolla sulla spalla, si chiese fino a che punto certi individui potessero essere capaci di rinnegare la sacralità dello Svelamento per i propri interessi; non era di certo una novità che ricchi e nobili nascondessero la rottura delle maschere se il compagno scelto per i loro pupilli non era abbastanza _conveniente_. 

Probabile che il vecchio capofamiglia volesse assicurarsi per il suo sangue una sorte baciata dalla fortuna. 

«Ruka, di' alla mamma che farò tardi anche stasera. E non farti beccare a sbirciare sulla terrazza, ok? È presto per te». 

La ragazza lo salutò, di tutta risposta, con una linguaccia. Leo scoppiò a ridere e le regalò un'ultima occhiata piena di affetto fraterno. I bei capelli aranciati, come i suoi, incorniciavano deliziosamente la maschera incantata che le copriva il volto: bianco e oro s'intrecciavano su tre quarti del viso della sua adorata sorella minore, reinventandosi in pitture di stelle e nubi argentate.

Un ultimo gesto di congedo e, poi, prese la via principale che conduceva alla ormai familiare Dionisea, accompagnato solo dal silenzio del calar del sole. Nell'aria, si sentiva vibrare già l'anticipazione di buona parte della gioventù della città.

Alzando lo sguardo al cielo, considerò una cosa: la luna sarebbe stata nuova, quella sera. 

  


Il laboratorio era quasi sempre già vuoto, a quell'ora. I Mastri di solito passavano le proprie nottate chiusi nei loro studi, in città, tanto più in occasione delle Ballate.

Le Dionisee erano costruzioni che tutte le città ospitavano: si trattava di torri un poco tozze, dato il loro diametro importante ma l'altezza ridotta, che non superava la quindicina di metri. Acquisivano un minimo di slancio solo grazie lunga scalinata che le circondava in un abbraccio sinuoso. Di solito, erano ripartite in tre piani: al piano terra, si trovavano le scuole; al secondo, erano raccolti tutti i luoghi consacrati alle funzioni dei Mastri Mascherai, le cosiddette Aule del Fato. Qui c'erano le Stanze del Battesimo, dove ai neonati veniva fatta indossare la maschera per la prima volta, i silenziosi quanto affascinanti laboratori dei Mastri Mascherai, il luogo delle Ri-Unioni, ovvero i matrimoni e i Mormorai, dove si pregavano i defunti. Infine, la terrazza, sulla cima, ospitava tradizionalmente le Ballate. 

Leo aveva sempre pensato alle Dionisee come a piccole città nella città: dopotutto, lì risiedevano tutte le principali funzioni delle loro esistenze – nascita, destino, ingresso nel mondo adulto e, infine, morte. 

Girò la chiave nella toppa della porta sul retro con confidenza, con la familiarità di chi entra in casa propria. Poggiò la borsa sul bancone del laboratorio e poi si premurò di scaldare l'ambiente, prima dell'arrivo del suo ospite.

Shu doveva essere stato l'ultimo ad essersene andato, a giudicare dall'ordine impeccabile che di rado regnava sovrano in quel luogo; lui, Rei, Kanata e Wataru erano di solito poco inclini al rassettare l'ambiente, soprattutto mentre erano presi dal proprio lavoro e, seppur Natsume fosse abbastanza attento nel tenere sotto controllo il caos che gli altri causavano, l'unico in grado di ordinare il cuoio per spessore e colore era di certo il più pignolo dei Mastri.

Accese un paio di candele e poi ravvivò appena la stufa spenta da poco tempo, mentre coglieva il primo scalpiccio che animava le scale della Dionisea. 

Le risatine sommesse, i passi veloci e l'aria crepitante di nervosismo ed anticipazione erano l'annuncio sonoro dell'imminente inizio della Ballata. Leo spalancò l'unica finestra del laboratorio e, seppur da lontano, riuscì a scorgere una piccola fila disordinata che animava le ampie gradinate che conducevano alla terrazza. Da quando aveva preso ad osservarla così, come spettatore, persino lui aveva iniziato a coglierne il fascino. 

I Mastri Mascherai non erano soliti subire lo Svelamento. Non era una regola di cui i libri parlavano, ma era raro che qualcosa contraddicesse questa consuetudine. 

I libri riportavano sì e no una decina di casi del genere, in secoli e secoli di storia. Chi diveniva apprendista, lo faceva spesso in giovane età e smetteva di partecipare alle Ballate per concentrarsi sul lavoro in laboratorio e sullo studio. Infusi come divenivano d'alchimia, i Mastri cessavano col tempo di invecchiare ed alcuni potevano vivere anche molto a lungo (Rei ne era un esempio; non ne era certo, ma si diceva che avesse più di duecento anni). Si distaccavano dalla vita comunitaria per servirla adeguatamente e permettere che continuasse ad esistere. Per questo, non rinunciavano mai all'oggetto che dava un senso alla loro esistenza – la maschera.

Leo aveva accettato tutte le conseguenze della sua scelta già l'anno prima. 

Si era sempre sentito fuori posto in mezzo ai suoi coetanei e, benché l'idea di poter vivere troppo a lungo gli rendesse di tanto in tanto i sogni agitati, era felice: sentiva che nel creare aveva trovato lo scopo della sua vita. 

La tenerezza che provava nel vedere ragazzi poco più piccoli di lui scalpitare per quell'occasione nasceva, quindi, dal distaccamento da quel mondo a cui aveva consapevolmente rinunciato.

Sopra di lui, dalla terrazza, le soffici note della musica che iniziava a suonare per i futuri adulti sembrarono colare come nebbia tra le pareti di marmo della cittadella, ravvivando un poco quella romantica desolazione. A poco a poco, la giovane folla sparì dalla sua vista, finalmente al proprio posto sulla terrazza. 

Rimase per un poco in ascolto delle dolci melodie che davano inizio alle danze, immaginando giovani impettiti nei loro abiti eleganti, alcuni che fremevano per fare il primo passo ed altri che tremavano all'idea di prendere l'iniziativa – almeno, lo fece fin quando un bussare leggero non catturò la sua attenzione. 

«Avanti» permise, prima di chiudere la finestra e così porre fine al vagheggiare della sua mente. Indossò, come da tradizione, il cappuccio sul capo, così che di distintivo rimanesse solo la maschera ad accogliere il suo ospite. 

Fece il suo ingresso nel laboratorio un solo giovane ragazzo, coperto da un lungo mantello grigio perla. Si tolse immediatamente il cappuccio e, nel piegare il capo in segno di riverenza, la chioma rosso vino scintillò quasi alla luce delle candele. 

«Buonasera, Mastro» mormorò, lasciando trapelare il nervosismo dalla propria voce.

Ma Leo era ancora troppo incantato dalla maschera del ragazzo. 

Non era raro che le maschere assumessero forme specifiche; la sua, ad esempio, era chiaramente una luna. Quella di sua sorella era, invece, un poco più astratta, ma era facile riconoscervi un cielo stellato. 

Eppure, era la prima volta che Leo vedeva una maschera ricoprire per più di tre quarti del volto un sole e per di più così luminoso e vibrante nei colori: il cuoio aderiva il volto del ragazzo sin da sotto lo zigomo sinistro e nascondeva non solo la fronte e gli occhi, ma anche il naso e gran parte della metà destra del volto, lasciando un accennato ritaglio per la bocca carnosa e pallida. L'oggetto era di un oro vivo, quasi brulicante di fiamme e, lungo i bordi, intagli di raggi solari concludevano la rappresentazione dell'astro. 

«... Buonasera» riuscì a dire l'ospite, seppur con un poco di ritardo. Con un cenno, l'aspirante Mastro lo invitò ad accomodarsi su uno sgabello che aveva già preparato. «Siete il giovane Suou, immagino».

«Sì, perdonatemi la scortesia. Sono... Tsukasa Suou». Il nervosismo parve farsi più evidente quando gli porse il mantello; Leo lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre sollevava gli occhi al soffitto, evidentemente impensierito dall'evento che nel frattempo si teneva sopra di loro. Indossava un bel completo d'un blu vivo, composto da giacca a doppiopetto e calzoni stretti, tutto rifinito in oro, rosso e bianco brillanti, che evidentemente riprendevano le tonalità della maschera. «Sono desolato di avervi voluto disturbare a quest'ora tarda».

«Vi prego, non crucciatevi» si limitò a replicare, mentre estraeva dalla borsa i suoi appunti, i libri su cui era solito studiare e, soprattutto, i guanti da lavoro, che indossò prontamente. Dagli scaffali, poi, si premurò di raccogliere le sostanze di reazione – si trattava per lo più infusi a base naturale: le maschere non reagivano ad elementi qualunque, ma a materia organica. Quindi di solito ricorrevano a lacrime, sangue ed erbe di vario genere, catalogate a seconda dei significati che negli anni avevano provato a comprovare avessero. «Anche se ammetto di essere incuriosito da questo insolito tempismo».

Il ragazzò quasi tremò sulla sedia, poi schioccò la lingua.

Leo sbatté le palpebre, mentre cominciava a capire perché quella maschera avesse colori così vivaci. Poteva non essere un amante delle Letture, ma le maschere rivelavano molto, ad un occhio allenato e quel giovane mostrava un animo forte, un cuore indomabile ed orgoglioso. Non era raro, in effetti, che i giovani nobili indossassero colori tanto accesi. 

Era evidente che ci fosse ben di più in gioco, dietro quel nervosismo momentaneo. «Sono qui solo per ordine di mio padre, ma ho insistito nel venire da solo. Sono un adulto, anche se non ho ancora avuto lo Svelamento».

Per l'appunto. Fiero ed indipendente. Leo annuì, prima di afferrare un pennello e uno strumento apposito per raschiare la superficie del colore. Era normale farlo, durante le Sedute e la maschera si ricreava da sola senza alcuno sforzo, soprattutto nel caso di un danno minimo come quello. 

«Ma siete in età da Ballata. Sareste potuto venire qui prima o, comunque, non questa sera».

«... Vero. Ma ho la sensazione che non troverò nulla di mio gradimento, lassù». Con l'aiuto di una lente, Leo grattò via un poco del colore e lo fece cadere in una vaschetta di ceramica, pronto a testare le reazioni del cuoio. Ma la frase stuzzicò il suo interesse, tanto che lo fece ridacchiare. 

«Che coincidenza, anche io avevo le vostre stesse sensazioni». Si allontanò per portarsi dietro il banco da lavoro, seppur questo significasse dare le spalle al suo ospite per qualche minuto. Si tolse dunque i guanti ed iniziò prima a schiacciare con cura i fiori che aveva scelto; agitò poi per bene l'infuso di lacrime con un pizzico dell'anemone che aveva già lavorato. Era indicato per conoscere se la longevità dell'individuo anche se, nel caso specifico, colori e sole lasciassero invece supporre un'esistenza brillante e di condottiero. 

«... Dite sul serio?»

«Oh, sì. Infatti, eccomi qua».

Tsukasa rimase in silenzio, probabilmente a riflettere. Sembrava che quell'apertura da parte sua avesse definitivamente spazzato via l'iniziale timidezza del giovane, il che confermava un cuore puro ed una certa ingenuità nel fidarsi di chi gli offriva un poco di confidenza. In poche parole, un bravo ragazzo – fin troppo, per far parte degli alti ranghi della città. 

«Quindi mi credereste, se vi dicessi che non confido molto nelle Letture? Con tutto il rispetto per il vostro lavoro». Un ragazzo sveglio, per giunta. Leo aspettò che la lacrima toccasse la superficie dorata del cuoio per rispondergli, anche se questa non venne neanche scalfita dal miscuglio. La schiettezza che il giovane aveva appena mostrato lo avrebbe portato, almeno secondo i suoi libri e i suoi predecessori, ad un futuro luminoso. 

Leo si diresse verso gli scaffali per afferrare petali di rosa essiccati. Questo era, invece, per ottenere risposte sull'amore. 

«Non solo vi credo, ma vi stupirò: fate bene a non riporvi troppa fiducia. Ho visto Letture degli altri Mastri essere smentite nel giro di neanche un mese. Io stesso mi sono sottoposto ad una Lettura quando ho iniziato a lavorare qui e non potrei immaginare un futuro così diverso».

Parlare era fin troppo semplice con questo giovane. Forse la sua maschera esercitava un po' troppo fascino, su di lui.

«Se non sono indiscreto...»

Leo rise. «Ero destinato a legarmi e pure con una certa urgenza. Secondo i miei insegnanti, la mia maschera anela alla luce, all'amore altrui e la mia esistenza dipendeva dall'incontro con chi mi avrebbe amato. Avrei dovuto trovare un percorso di vita radioso, che probabilmente avrebbe colmato i miei lati oscuri. Come potete vedere, nell'oscurità ci vivo».

Il giovane rise appena, con una dolcezza disarmante. Era certo che anche il calore che quel suono produceva fosse ben rappresentato dalla maschera che indossava.

«Siete uno strano Mastro».

«Troppo giovane, forse. Poco più di un anno fa, non ero molto diverso da come siete voi adesso».

Forse non avrebbe dovuto rivelargli che era relativamente nuovo al mestiere, rispetto agli altri Mastri della città. Rei gli aveva detto che affidarsi ad un Mastro inesperto non entusiasmava nessuno, men che meno i nobili. Eppure, Tsukasa non gli fece notare la sua inesperienza né si irritò per la sua confessione.

«Posso sapere come vi chiamate?»

«Leo» e versò, mentre lo diceva, l'infuso di rosa sulla scheggia di pittura della maschera. 

Stavolta, dal contenitore, si sollevò un gorgoglio: non era una strana reazione stana di per sé, se non fosse stato che il ribollire fioco ben presto si tinse di un blu scuro, un tono familiare ma ben distante dai petali di rosa rossa essiccati del reagente o dalla pittura dorata della maschera, il cui frammento sembrava essere improvvisamente scomparso, inghiottato dal blu vibrante.

Leo si ritrovò a sbattere le palpebre, perplesso, poi arricciò le labbra. 

«Curioso» si limitò a sentenziare, il suo interesse improvvisamente risvegliato. Si diresse veloce verso la libreria più che affollata, mentre gli occhi cercavano dei volumi in particolare. Non appena li trovò, li afferrò e li portò con sé al bancone, per poi mettersi a sfogliare velocemente pagine che aveva già letto più volte, ma non con la stessa avidità e la stessa motivazione. 

«... qualcosa non va?» chiese il giovane – buffo, riuscì a pensare Leo in un angolo della sua mente. Sembrava un po' troppo preoccupato, per uno che non confidava nelle Letture.

«Non direi» gli rispose veloce, appuntando velocemente le proprie conclusioni sui fogli a sua disposizione. «Ma è la prima volta che assisto ad una reazione così forte e così—beh, _nuova_. Non ho mai visto l'infuso cambiare colore in modo così drastico». Portò con sé il foglio e, di nuovo armato di lente d'ingrandimento, tornò a torreggiare sul ragazzo, che aveva impercettibilmente stretto le labbra tra loro, teso e senza forse rendersene conto, si era irrigidito. 

Si sporse quindi quanto bastava, ripetendo con più cura l'osservazione del magnifico oggetto che Tsukasa indossava e riconfermò quanto aveva visto poco prima: nessuna traccia di colori freddi su di essa. Arancio, rosso e oro si abbracciavano senza alcun pensiero tra loro, fratelli di una famiglia di calde esistenze, di animi coraggiosi e menti schiette. 

La musica, intanto, scandiva quel tempo altrimenti sospeso. Persino a quella distanza, era facile riconoscere, tra le note di balli lenti, i chiacchiericci allegri di chi a quell'ora aveva già potuto vedere il proprio volto per la prima volta. 

Una sensazione che lui, invece, non avrebbe provato mai. 

Chissà se fu la distrazione, a quel punto, o la malinconia taciuta di chi si era consapevolmente tagliato fuori dalla società comune a fargli commettere il fatale errore. 

I Mastri non toccavano mai le maschere altrui senza il supporto dei guanti. Era una questione di formalità, sì, ma anche un modo per evitare di prendersi inutili rischi.

« _I Mastri vivono senza lo Svelamento perché la conoscenza può essere annebbiata dall'amore. Certo, non è per forza così_ » gli aveva detto Wataru, mentre armeggiava con mani troppo veloci un intero scaffale di fialette che Shu aveva meticolosamente provveduto a catalogare e che, ben presto, sarebbero state di nuovo un disastro, nonché introvabili. Se non rotte. « _Ma pensa essere legato ad un Mastro come noi. Un bel casino, ti pare? Anche se ne uscirebbe una_ merveilleuse _storia da raccontare!_ »

Beh, non avrebbe certo definito meraviglioso il modo in cui gli mancò il respiro quando, non appena le sue dita toccarono il cuoio dipinto e quello prese a sciogliersi, come neve al sole. Avvertì il panico crescere, nelle sue membra: aveva ancora reagenti per le mani? Aveva causato un danno irreparabile?

Ma ben presto, la sconosciuta sensazione dell'aria che baciava la pelle da sempre coperta riuscì a strappargli via pure quegli ultimi tentativi di negare ciò che stava _realmente_ accadendo: fece a malapena in tempo a portarsi le mani sul volto per trovarle completamente ricoperte della polvere luminescente che – chi meglio di lui poteva saperlo? - le maschere lasciavano dietro di sé, una volta distrutte dallo Svelamento. 

Una folata di vento e delle loro maschere non sarebbe rimasto neanche il ricordo.

Sentì le gambe, le mani, tutto il suo corpo tremare. Forse aveva addirittura smesso di respirare e chissà, magari persino il suo sangue aveva cessato di circolare lungo quel corpo che sentiva schiacciato dalla colpa... colpa, sì. 

Abbassò lo sguardo, nel disperato tentativo di trovare una spiegazione alternativa a ciò che era appena accaduto. Eppure, era troppo tardi: di fronte a lui, sullo stesso sgabello di poco prima, non stava più lo stesso ragazzo, o almeno ebbe questa sensazione. 

No, ora che vedeva il suo volto, avvertì chiaramente lo stesso sangue che pareva essersi del tutto congelato, riprendere a circolare con furore, aumentando il battito del suo cuore per animare in lui un sentimento simile a quello che provava di fronte alle maschere più elaborate e magnifiche. 

Era un volto puerile, eppure bellissimo. D'un rosa pallido, gote un poco più piene di quanto avrebbe potuto immaginare, occhi ametista pieni d'una fierezza che mai aveva incontrato in vita sua. Scintillavano, increduli, di fronte al volto del Mastro svelato. 

Ah, per questo, si chiamava lo “Svelamento”. Riuscì a pensare quanta assurda romanticheria ci fosse dietro a quel rito – il primo volto che si vedeva, una volta liberi dalla maschera, era quello del proprio partner. Non il proprio. 

Lo seguì con gli occhi mentre si sfiorava il volto con calma innaturale, che costrinse Leo a fare un passo indietro. Non poteva sapere che reazione aspettarsi, adesso. Come poteva rimediare ad un simile errore? Aveva distrutto la maschera di un giovane nobile. Aveva macchiato il nome dei Mastri della città. Aveva--

Lo sentì ridacchiare. 

Leo non riuscì a fare altro che a fissarlo, incredulo. 

Tsukasa Suou si era portato una mano di fronte alla bocca, colto da un moto di risa liberatorio, come se fosse appena stato esaudito il suo più grande desiderio. Rideva, rideva come se avessero appena aperto la porta del paradiso di fronte a lui.

«... Non ditemi che siete impazzito. Vi assicuro che troveremo una soluzione e--»

«Soluzione?» Brillava ancora. Non c'era più alcun sole su quel volto, eppure il calore che emanava sembrava essere lo stesso dei raggi di pieno agosto. «Avevo ragione. Avevate ragione!» E, ancora rideva. 

Si azzardò persino ad avvicinarsi a lui, ad afferrargli le mani. 

«Quel che cercavamo sarebbe stato impossibile da trovare, ad una Ballata. Ci siamo incontrati in un luogo estremamente diverso, dico bene?»

Diceva bene, sì. Ma questo, agli occhi di Leo, non spiegava ancora quella reazione assurda – avrebbe dovuto essere furioso, nel legare il suo futuro brillante a quello di un Mastro. Apprendista, per di più. 

Almeno adesso riusciva a spiegarsi il colore blu fuoriuscito alla prima interrogazione sull'amore. Era, banalmente, quello della sua maschera. 

«La Luna... e il Sole» riuscì a dire, abbassando lo sguardo sulle loro mani unite. «Destinati a non incontrarsi mai».

«Se non in occasioni uniche, come le eclissi» concluse per lui il giovane, il sorriso ancora troppo entusiasta perché Leo riuscisse ad accettare la situazione di buon grado e tranquillizzarsi. «Mi dispiace, forse ai vostri occhi devo sembrare folle. Ma non vi ho detto una cosa. Questa—non è la mia prima Lettura».

«E cosa aspettavate a dirmelo?»

«Mi dispiace, è solo che... la volta scorsa non è andata molto bene. Le parole del Mastro furono molto dure, per me ma soprattutto per mio padre» sospirò appena a quel ricordo, senza però dare segno di voler lasciare andare le sue mani. Se possibile, la sua stretta si fece più vigorosa. «Il Sole è un simbolo solitario. Osserva dall'alto la vita sulla Terra, senza alcun bisogno di compagnia. Non c'era segno di Svelamento nel mio futuro, né di amore. Questo accadeva non più di qualche mese fa».

Leo iniziava a capire. Chiunque avesse letto quel blu secondo le carte, non vi avrebbe trovato che una profonda malinconia, una solitudine controllata e non di certo il colore di chi era in grado di vedere oltre la sua maschera. 

«Immagino non ci fosse neanche traccia delle Ballate, nelle previsioni del Mastro».

«Già. Sono qui perché volevo sentire un altro parere, volevo... credere di non rimanere per sempre all'oscuro di me stesso. E il destino mi ha condotto da voi».

«... da te» lo corresse Leo, con un sospiro. La sua maschera anelava alla luce e mai, in vita sua, era stato sicuro di vedere un volto luminoso come quello che aveva davanti. 

Esisteva un senso nelle Letture, dopotutto.

Il sorriso del giovane si fece più timido, stavolta, come se avesse appena realizzato l'intimità della relazione che avrebbero dovuto instaurare. Eppure, le sue mani non lo abbandonarono.

Ciò sembrava contribuire al battito stupido e folle del suo cuore, che si fece più intenso quando l'altro, complice, sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo sopra di sé.

«Beh, anche se non partecipiamo ufficialmente alla Ballata... potremmo almeno cominciare da un comune ballo in terrazza?»

C'era sempre tempo, per pensare al resto.


End file.
